Charles Seeing Double
by emmareden
Summary: Charles being confused when he finds his two mommy's talking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I couldn't resist this bit of drabble. Parallel world where Jessica and Mary actually like each other.**

Charles woke up from a nightmare and heard whispering coming from somewhere outside his room. He hugged his teddy bear to his chest and rubbed his eyes. His door was left a little open, he didn't like it closed, and the night light shone through his room. He clambered out of bed, his teddy bear in one hand and stood at his door for a moment. It was his mommy talking to someone, but he couldn't tell who.

He tiptoed out of his room and down to the lounge room. It was some lady talking to mommy. He couldn't see her face so he didn't know who it was. The wooden boards creaked underneath his next step. His mom spotted him and the lady turned around. Charles blinked quickly and rubbed his eyes again.

"Two mommy's?" he asked, taking a few steps forward then stopping, hesitating, looking at the twins in front of him, "How…two mommy's…"

Jessica bent down and beckoned to him, "Did you have a nightmare, sweetheart?"

Charles nodded and wrapped his arms around his mom, "It was scary."

"It's okay, it's over now," Jessica whispered, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Mommy, why…how…" Charles looked at Mary and tilted his head before walking up to her and hugging her leg, "Also mommy."

Mary smiled and bent down to his eye level, "Yes," she whispered, "I'm your mommy too. We're twins. Do you know what a twin is?"

Charles looked at her wide eyed, "Twin," he echoed, "I don't know. Like a shadow, but with a face and eyes," his fingers grazed Mary's cheek.

Jessica bent down beside him too, "No, honey. She's my sister, like Alison is your sister. It's just that we're the same age and we look the same."

Charles nibbled on his lip.

"It's okay, Charlie," Jessica said soothingly, "You don't need to be scared. She's very nice."

Mary nodded, "I just wanted to meet you," she explained.

"Me?" Charles tilted his head again, "Okay," he held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Mary smiled, "Oh, how sweet," she shook the little boy's hand.

"But are you both my mommy? Do I get two mommy's?" Charles eyes shone with excitement.

Mary looked at Jessica who nodded.

"Yes, we're both your mommy," Jessica smiled.

"That's confusing," Charles face screwed up in concentration, "I know! I'll call you," he said to Jessica, "mommy and I'll call you," he turned to Mary, "mama! Then it won't be so confusing, okay!"

Jessica chuckled, "Okay, Charlie. Now, why don't you get back to bed, it's late."

"Alright," Charles smiled and hugged his mom, kissing her on the cheek, "Goodnight, mommy," he turned to Mary and gave her a hug too, "Goodnight, mama," he pulled away and looked at the twins, "I'm so lucky, I get two mommy's."

Jessica chuckled as the little boy ran back to his room.

"So, how much do we tell him?" Mary asked.

Jessica hummed, "I suppose we'll tell him more when he grows up."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: More Charlie cuteness.**  
 **Chapter 2**

"Mommy," Charles ran up to Jessica, who caught him with a smile.

"What is it, honey?"

"I was thinking," Charles quipped, "you know how when Ali was a little baby, she lived in your tummy first and you got all big. And with Jason too."

Jessica nodded, knowing what was coming next.

"But you know how I have two mommy's… so which one's tummy did I live in?" Charles asked, curiosity painted all over his innocent face.

* * *

"So was I in your tummy," Charles asked Jessica before looking at Mary, who Jessica had called in, "Or was I in yours?"

Mary and Jessica looked at each other.

"Well, you grew in my tummy," Mary answered, "Is that… okay?"

Charles smiled and nodded, "Okay!" he said, "But how?"

"How?" Mary repeated.

"Yeah, how do I get in your tummy?" Charles asked.

"How do you think you get there?" Jessica tested.

Charles face screwed up in thought, "Well, I had a few theories but I'm not sure," he paused, "I thought maybe you eat a seed and swallow it and it goes to your tummy and then babies grow! But this kid in class said that mommy's and daddy's make the baby together so I thought maybe they make some kind of secret potion for the mommy to drink and the babies grow!"

Jessica chuckled, "Well, that's all very creative, Charlie."

Charlie smiled, "But I wondered, because I have two mommy's, so maybe you made the potion together and mama drank it!"

Jessica ran a hand through her son's blonde hair, "No, honey. Babies are made with a mommy and a daddy."

"So, did dad make the potion with mama?" Charles wondered, tilting his head.

Mary coughed to cover up a laugh, earning an eye roll from Jessica.

"No," Mary said, "Definitely not."

"So… then who helped you make the potion?" Charles was confused.

Mary looked at Jessica then back to Charles, "Another man, honey."

"Was he a nice man? Nicer than dad, I mean?" Charles asked.

Mary hesitated, "He was a nice man but he's not around anymore, Charlie."

"Oh." Charles bit his lip, "Did he die?"

"Oh, no, honey," Mary smiled, "He didn't die. He's just far away."

"That's okay," Charles smiled, "I don't need a daddy, I have two mommy's."

"You have a dad, Charlie," Mary said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like me," Charles shrugged.

Mary frowned, looking at Jessica, who shook her head.

"Why would you think that?" Mary asked carefully.

Charles shrugged again, "He doesn't like when…" he looked at his mommy and stopped talking, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Mary frowned, "When what, honey?"

Charles looked at Jessica. So did Mary.

"Jess? What's he talking about?" Mary asked.

Jessica pulled Charles onto her lap and kissed the top of his head.

"Last week, Charlie was playing dress up in my room. In my clothes," Jessica explained, "His dad came in… and he didn't like it very much."

Charles watched his mama nervously.

"Lots of kids play dress ups," Mary said.

Charles looked at his mommy, who nodded.

"You can tell her, baby," Jessica whispered, "She loves you very much. She's not going to be mad."

Mary waited curiously but patiently.

"I like wearing dresses," Charles said softly, "And when I grow up, I want to be a girl. Like you and mommy and not be a boy anymore."

Mary's eyes widened, "Oh. Well, that's okay. I don't mind if you're a boy or a girl, as long as you're happy, honey."

Charles smiled nervously, "Really? You're not mad?"

Mary smiled and pulled the little boy into her arms, "I'm not mad, sweetheart. I love you very much. You can always tell me anything, okay?"

"Okay!" Charles nodded happily and wrapped his small arms around his mama, "I love you too, mama."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Mama, how come I didn't meet you until I was big?" Charles asked, looking up at Mary.

Mary chuckled, "Until you were big? But you're still little," she teased.

Charles clenched his fists, "No I'm not! But I mean, I didn't see you ever and then I was a big kid and then you turned up. So where were you before?"

Jessica walked in just as her son asked the big question. She sat down next to her twin and put a hand on her son's face.

"Honey, when you were very little," she said carefully, "your mama was a bit sick so she couldn't be here with us."

Charles nodded, "Oh!" she turned to Mary, "Did you get chickenpox? I had chickenpox once, it was horrible, all itchy!"

Mary smiled, "No, it wasn't chicken pox Charlie. It was a little bit more serious. I had to stay in hospital for a while."

Charles looked panicked, "Hospital!" he exclaimed, "But why? Are you better? I don't like hospitals. I went when Alison came out of mommy's tummy. There's lots of sick people and scary doctors. Was it very scary? Are you better now? Is it cont…conta… cont… "

"It's not contagious, baby," Jessica said, before looking to Mary, "You tell him as much as you like," she said quietly, "He's very intelligent."

Mary nodded, "Well, it wasn't too scary," she said slowly; it wasn't a complete lie, Radley had gotten much better over time, "But I much rather it here with you," she smiled, "I'm feeling better now."

"So what was wrong? Did you have a tummy ache?" Charles wondered, "Or an ear infection. Jason had an ear infection when he was a baby and he cried lots. Did you have – "

"Honey, come and sit here," Mary pat the space on the couch between her and Jessica.

Charles nodded and bounced into the space, watching her mama curiously.

"I wasn't sick like that," Mary said, "I was just… very, very sad."

Charles blinked, "You were sad?"

"Yes. So sad that all I wanted to do was sleep. I didn't feel hungry because I was so sad. I couldn't get up and really do anything because I just felt very sad," Mary waited to see if the young boy would understand.

Charles bit his lip, "You were so sad you didn't want to watch tv or play or anything?"

Mary smiled, "That's right."

"Maybe if you could have some candy… candy always makes me happy," Charles scratched his head.

Mary chuckled, "Maybe. But they also give me some medicine to make me feel better."

"Happy medicine?" Charles asked in wonderment.

"Sort of," Mary nodded, "But they only give it to people who are very, very sad."

Charlie nodded, "Are you still sad?"

Mary's heart ached at the way his wide eyes were filled with concern, "I'm not so sad anymore, Charlie. I'm very happy when I get to see you."

Charlie smiled and leant into his mamas' side, "Then you should come here all the time, okay? I get happy to see you too."

Mary kissed his head, "I'm very glad to hear that."

"Sometimes I get sad too," Charlie said, his legs swinging over the edge of the couch, "but then mommy gives me a hug and I feel a bit better. Plus, candy!"

Jessica laughed.

Mary ran a hand through his hair, "If you ever feel very sad, so sad you don't want to do anything, even eat candy, you tell your mommy or me, won't you?"

Charlie nodded, "Okay, I'll tell you," he paused, "Sometimes I get sad because I don't want to go school so I lay in bed until mommy comes and pulls all the blankets off."

"Don't you like school?" Mary asked.

Charlie sighed, "No, I don't!" he said, "It's so boring. They teach baby things I already know and the other kids think I'm weird."

"Well, I don't think you're weird," Mary hugged him, "I think you're wonderful."

"We're thinking of home schooling him," Jessica said, "He's so smart. They say he's four grades ahead the rest of his class."

Charlie grinned proudly, "Mommy says I'm a smart cookie and I say cookies are food and food can't be smart," he giggled.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Well, before I was sick, I was quite smart too. Maybe I could help," Mary said.

Jessica nodded, "I think that's a great idea, don't you, Charlie?"

"Yeah!" Charlie exclaimed, "That would be way more fun than school. Then I get to see you more!"

Mary grinned, "It's a plan then."

"And mama?"

"What is it, Charlie?" Mary asked.

"If you get sad again, then you have to tell me or mommy, okay?" Charles smiled.

Mary's heart melted and she pulled Charlie close, "Okay," she whispered, kissing his cheek repeatedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charles was holding Jessica's hand and sucking the straw of a milkshake when he spotted Mary talking to a man down the street. He let go of his mom's hand and ran down the street.

"Mama!"

Mary turned around to see her son bounding down the street, "Charlie," she said, catching the energetic boy and giving him a hug, "Where's your mommy?"

Charles pointed down the street, "She's slow because she's carrying Ali," he looked at the man and leant closer to Mary, "Who's that, mama?" he whispered.

Mary chuckled, "This is my friend," she said, "Peter."

"Peter," Charlie repeated, looking up at the man, "Hello," he waved.

Peter smiled as he bent down to the boys' eye level, "Hello, Charlie."

Charlie offered his hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr Peter."

Peter chuckled and shook the boys small hand, "You're very polite. You can call me Peter. How old are you, Charlie?"

"I'm eight," Charlie held up his fingers.

Jessica finally caught up, "Sorry, he got away from me," she nodded at Peter, "Peter. I didn't know you were back."

Peter stood up, "Just got in a few days ago."

Charles looked between the adults that towered above him curiously.

Jessica nodded, "We need to go pick up Jason from day care," she took her son's hand.

"Awww," Charlie whined.

Mary smiled, "Hey, it's okay, I'm coming over for dinner, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Charlie's face brightened, "Cool!"

Mary pulled the little boy into her side; he still only reached her waist which he wrapped her hands around.

"Love you, mama!" he grinned, "See you later. Um, nice to meet you, Peter."

* * *

Charlie watched his mom feeding baby Alison.

"Mommy, who was that man? Is he mama's friend?" he asked.

Jessica nodded, "Yes, that's right."

"Is he your friend too?" Charlie asked, looking over the crib as Jessica placed his baby sister down.

Jessica hesitated, "Yes, I suppose so. We haven't spoken for a very long time."

"Oh, okay," Charlie turned his attention to his little sister, "Hey, Ali. Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and gurgled happily.

"She's so cute," Charlie giggled, resting his chin on the edge of the crib to watch over Alison.

"She's very lucky to have you," Jessica said, squeezing his shoulders gently.

"I love her so much," Charlie said, not taking his eyes off the baby.

"And she loves you right back, Charlie."

"Charlie!"

Charlie jumped in surprise as Alison spoke her first word.

"Mommy! She said my name!" Charles exclaimed.

Jessica grinned, "Of course she did."

Charles looked at Alison, "Ali, can you say it again? Charlie. Or mommy."

"Charlie!" Alison squeaked before giggling.

"Ow, she's so sweet!" Charles patted his little sisters head.

"You both are," Jessica whispered, watching her two children interact happily.

* * *

"Guess what?" Charlie said almost as soon as Mary walked in the door, "Alison spoke! She said my name!"

"She did?" Mary smiled at the excited boy, "Well, isn't that amazing?"

"Super amazing!" Charles nodded.

Mary bent down to look him in the eye, "Honey, why don't you go and play with Jason for a while? I need to have a talk with mommy."

Charlie nodded, "Okay! Mommy's cooking dinner," he pulled on her hand to lead her to the kitchen, "Here you go."

Mary laughed at her son's politeness, "Thank you, sweetheart," she stepped into the kitchen as he ran away.

Jessica looked up at her, "So, is he back for good?" she asked.

Mary stepped closer, "I think so," she hesitated, "I was thinking perhaps we should tell Charlie."

"I think perhaps you're right."

"I'm going to go check on Ali!" Charles was out of his seat as soon as he finished his dinner.

Jessica sighed, "Only quickly, honey. She's sleeping and we need to talk to you."

Charles nodded and ran off to his sisters side. He watched her sleeping for a few minutes before he heard his mommy calling him. He kissed little Ali's forehead and ran back to the dining room. Jason passed and went into his room with his toy truck in his hand.

"Am I in trouble?" Charlie bit his lip as his two mom's sat on the couch with a space between them, which he climbed into.

Jessica smiled, "No, sweetheart, you're not in any trouble."

Charlie smiled, "Okay!"

"You remember that man you saw me talking to today?" Mary asked tentatively.

Charlie nodded, "Your friend," his face scrunched up in thought, "Peter!"

"That's right. I've known him for a very long time," Mary said, "A long time ago, we were very good friends."

"That's nice," Charlie said innocently.

"You remember when you asked us who your daddy was?" Jessica asked.

Charles eyebrows knitted together, "I remember. Are you trying to say that man, Peter, is he my daddy, mama?"

Mary was never not surprised at how intuitive the young boy was, "Well, y-yes. That's right."

"He helped you to make the secret potion!" Charlie exclaimed.

Both twins chuckled.

"What?" Charles tilted his head, "What's so funny?"

"You're just so cute," Jessica ruffled his hair.

"You said he's far away… but now he's here," Charlie said slowly, "Is he going to go away again?"

Mary touched her son's cheek gently, "No, honey. He's going to stay in town now."

"Okay," Charlie nodded, "Um. Will I see him again?"

"Would you like to see him again?" Mary asked.

Charlie thought for a moment, "He has a kind smile," he said, "Is he a kind man, mama?"

"He's very kind," Mary smiled.

Charlie nodded slowly, "I would like to see him again. He might be nicer than dad. Maybe he can come to the playground sometimes."

"I think that would be lovely," Mary said in relief.

"Mama," Charlie's brain ticked over, "Is he your friend… or your boyfriend?" he whispered the last word.

Mary was caught off guard, "Uh, I uh… he used to be my boyfriend."

"Why isn't he anymore?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, he moved away," Mary said carefully.

"But now he's back so will he be your boyfriend again?" Charlie asked.

Jessica jumped in to save her sister, "So many questions," she said as she began to tickle him, "My little Curious Charlie."

Charlie giggled and writhed, trying to get away from his mommy. He climbed into Mary's lap, swatting at Jessica's hands playfully.

"It tickles, it tickles," he laughed, "Mercy, mercy!"

Jessica stopped the tickle attack with a grin. Charlie climbed back to Jessica and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I love you tickle monster," Charlie murmured.

Jessica hugged him back, "I love you too, honey. Someone's getting sleepy, hm?"

Charlie sat up straighter, "No! I'm not sleepy at all!"

Jessica and Mary exchanged smiles as the youngster fought back a yawn. Jessica lifted him up and carried him to his room.

"Goodnight, Charlie," she kissed his head.

Charlie yawned, "Night, mommy. Night, mama."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie rifled through his mom's jewellery, pulling out a long necklace and putting it around his neck. He looked in the mirror and smiled happily at his reflection. He ruffled a hand through his blonde hair and sighed.

"Hey, you."

He spun around to see his mommy standing in the doorway. He bit his lip and looked at his feet.

"Hi, mommy," he mumbled, "Is it okay? Daddy's at work and I thought because Jason's out – "

Jessica smiled as she bent down to her sons' eye level, "Sh, honey," she touched his cheek lightly, "It's okay. You look beautiful."

Charlie grinned and fiddled with the oversized necklace he wore, "This one is so pretty."

Jessica smiled, "It suits you," she said, "Now, why don't you come and have something to eat before we go to the park?"

Charlie nodded, "Okay! Can I stay in my dress?" he spun around, letting his dress float around him.

"Of course you can," Jessica kissed his forehead before standing up.

"Maybe I should check on Ali first!" Charlie went to run down the hall.

"Charlie," Jessica called after him.

Charlie stopped and turned to look at her, "What, mommy?"

"Come and eat first. She's just gone off to sleep, we don't want to wake her up, do we?"

Charlie sighed and nodded, "Okay. Mommy, do you think little babies dream?"

Jessica chuckled, "I'm sure they do."

"I wonder what Ali dreams about," Charlie thought aloud, "Maybe she dreams about her milk bottle and sleeping and biting things."

"Maybe she dreams about her big brother looking after her," Jessica took his hand, leading him to the dining table where she'd made lunch.

"And her mommy too," Charlie smiled, "Um is Mr Peter still coming to the park?"

"Yes, I think so," Jessica watched the young boy closely, "If that's still okay with you."

Charlie nodded, "It's okay," he nibbled on his lip, "I hope he likes me."

"You," Jessica stroked a thumb under his eye, "are perfect. Anyone who doesn't see that is just silly."

Charlie, "Thanks, mommy," he picked up his sandwich Yum, peanut butter!"

* * *

"Hi mama," Charlie ran up to Mary in the park and hugged her around the waist.

Mary smiled, "Hello, speedy," she hugged him back tightly.

Charlie giggled, "Mommy has Ali in her pram. She's sooo cute. She even said mommy the other day!"

"Really?" Mary chuckled, "She'll be speaking in no time."

"I hope so," Charlie pouted, "I want to talk to her but she can't really talk back. She just says Charlie! Charlie!"

Jessica caught up to them, wheeling the pram along and started chatting to Mary.

Charlie pulled at her shirt, "Can I have the bread so I can feed the ducks, please?"

Jessica smiled and passed him the bread from her bag, "Here you go. Don't go too close to the water, okay?"

"I know, mommy," Charlie nodded and popped his head over the side of the pram, "Ali, when you can walk, we can feed the ducks together. They're really cute, you'll like them!" he bent down and kissed her on the head before running over to a group of nearby ducks. He crouched down and began tearing up the bread.

"He seems fine… He's not nervous?" Mary asked, crossing her arms.

Jessica watched the small boy playing with the animals, "He kept asking if Peter's still coming. I think he's probably a little nervous but the ducks are a good distraction. He loves them."

Mary smiled, "I can tell."

Jessica watched her sister closely, "You're nervous? How are things with you and Peter?"

"We're taking things really slowly," Mary said, "It's… complicated," she paused, "I saw Spencer the other day."

Jessica looked surprised, "You did? I thought the girls would stay with Veronica."

"So did I," Mary agreed, "But he bought Spencer with him. That's what he was telling me the other day. She's so small, she's… beautiful."

"Do you think you'll…" Jessica paused, "get custody?"

Mary sighed, "I don't know. It's complicated," she repeated, "Peter's taken care of her for nearly two years, I can't just swoop in…"

"She's your daughter too," Jessica replied.

Just then, Peter arrived, wheeling a similar pram to Jessica's up onto the grass.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said, kissing Mary on the cheek and nodding at Jessica. He saw Mary looking at Spencer, "Hey, you can pick her up, you know."

Mary nodded and pulled the little toddler out of her pram, "Hi, baby."

"Mary, Mary," Spencer reached her arms around Mary's neck, "Hi!"

Jessica smiled at the sight; after everything her sister had been through, she was finally reunited with both of her children. She deserved to be happy.

"Hullo," Charlie waved as he ran up.

"Hey, Charlie," Peter smiled, "Nice to see you again."

"I was feeding the ducks!"

"I saw," Peter chuckled.

"Who's that?" Charlie looked at Spencer sitting in her mama's arms curiously.

"This is your little sister, Spencer," Mary said, placing little Spencer on the ground.

"I have another sister?" Charlie looked thrilled, "Hullo, Spencer!"

Spencer looked up at her with wide eyes, "Hi," she waved.

"Can she talk? Look, she can walk! How old is little Spencer?" Charlie asked.

"She talks a little," Peter explained, "She's just had her second birthday."

"She's just a bit older than Ali!" Charlie exclaimed, "I'm so lucky. I have two mommy's and two sisters and two dad's!"

Peter looked taken aback but quickly composed himself, "Do you think you could show me how to feed the ducks, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded, "Sure, little Spencer can help!" he took Spencer's small hand and helped her over to the ducks. They sat down on the grass and waited for the ducks to gather.

"See, you just give them little bits," Charlie tore up the bread and handed some to Peter and Spencer, "because they're only small. But they eat a lot! Look, if you're really patient, they'll come right up to your hand and snatch the bread!"

"Duck!" Spencer squeaked, "Ducky likes bread."

Charlie grinned at her, "Yes! They like bread," he handed Spencer some more bread, "No, no, don't throw it! Hold it, like this," he held her hand out with the bread until one of the ducks came up and picked it out of her hand, making her squeal with excitement.

Peter watched the two giggling together and smiled.

"She's so cute!" Charlie turned to Peter, "Ali's really cute too but she can't really talk yet. She can only say my name and mommy. And she can't walk yet, she just takes a couple of steps and falls down. I love her very much."

"I'm sure she loves you too," Peter smiled, "You're a good big brother, Charlie."

Charlie grinned, "I try to be! Jason doesn't like it much… he just likes to play with his trucks but I think sisters are different."

"Well, how would you like to spend more time with Spencer? And… me?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"That might be nice," Charlie nodded, "Are you my mama's boyfriend now?"

Peter opened his mouth but no words came out, "Uh, well… we're dating. Do you know what dating is?"

"Going out and being good friends," Charlie guessed, "And sometimes they kiss and maybe make a baby."

Peter laughed lightly, "Sort of, yes. At the time your mama and I are spending a lot of time together but we're not going to make another baby."

Charlie nodded, "I think we have enough babies! Mommy gets tired sometimes from looking after all of us but now mama is here, she looks after me sometimes," he stopped, thinking for a moment, "Um, who is Spencer's mommy?"

Peter scratched his head but thankfully Mary and Jessica had overheard and come down. Jessica sat down next to Charlie and Mary pulled Spencer into her lap. Charlie watched his mama with little Spencer.

"You're her mama too!" he exclaimed.

Jessica ruffled his hair and pulled him into a sitting position, "And you're a very smart cookie."

Charlie grinned, "So we're all family! Cool!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been a while on all my fics guys, I'm pretty sick atm but getting caught up slowly. Thanks for hanging around and reading :)

 **Chapter 6**

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," Alison's small hands waved before her face as she lay in her crib.

Jessica picked her up, "I'm right here," she rocked the baby in her arms.

"Charlie!" Alison squeaked.

Jessica chuckled, "He'll be here soon, baby."

* * *

Charlie sipped on his milkshake quietly. Mary watched the young boy curiously.

"You're quiet today, Charlie," she observed.

Charlie blinked, "I'm a bit sleepy. Ali was sad last night, she kept crying. I don't know why she cries sometimes, I wish she could talk and tell me why she cries!"

"She will, honey," Mary smiled, "Sometimes babies aren't sad when they cry, they are just testing their lungs. Or maybe she is just a bit uncomfortable. Everything is very new to babies so they can get overwhelmed."

"Poor Ali," Charlie looked sad.

Mary took her son's hand, "She'll be okay, Charlie. She just needs some time to adjust and she has a very good big brother to help her, doesn't she?"

Charlie grinned, "Yes! But how come can Spencer talk more than Ali can talk? Spencer says sentences and Ali only says some words."

Mary chuckled at her son's curiosity, "Well, Spencer is a little bit older than Ali. Some babies talk earlier than others. Your mommy told me you spoke when you only a few months old! You were very, very clever."

"I think Ali and Spencer are both very clever," Charlie smiled.

"I'm sure they are," Mary agreed, "Now, hadn't we better get home?"

"Oh, yes! You will babysit me and Ali tonight! I can't wait!"

Mary laughed and took his hand as he clambered off his chair, "Me either, sweetheart. I do love spending time with you, Charlie."

"I like spending time with you too, mama," Charlie beamed, "And sometimes I think mommy gets very tired so it will be nice for her to see her friends."

Mary slowed her walk so the little boy could keep up with her as they made their way down the street.

* * *

"I'm just going to check on Ali," Mary said as Charlie ate popcorn beside her on the couch.

Charlie put the popcorn down and pressed pause on the remote, "I'll come!" he chirped.

Mary smiled as the two padded down the hall and into the babies room. Alison lay in her crib rubbing her eyes and cooing quietly. Charlie ran up to her crib.

"Hullo, Ali!" he smiled down at her.

Alison pulled herself into sitting position and looked up at him, "Charlie, Charlie!"

Mary came up and picked up the baby Alison. Alison's big eyes blinked slowly. She looked at Charlie and back at Mary.

"Mommy, mommy… mommy?" she gurgled, looking confused.

"No, Ali," Charlie stood on his tiptoes to look at his baby sister in his mama's arms, "She's not your mommy, she's your auntie."

Alison looked at him and back to Mary, "Mommy, mommy."

Charlie frowned, "No, no."

Mary chuckled, "It's okay, Charlie. She's only a baby, she doesn't understand yet."

Charlie scratched his head, "She's a twin, Ali. She's mommy's sister, see, her hair is a bit different," he pointed to Mary's hair.

Alison watched him curiously, she put her hands on Mary's hair and pulled gently making Mary smile.

"My name is Mary," Mary spoke slowly, "Can you say Mary? Mary…"

"Charlie!" Alison squealed.

Mary smiled, "Yes, Charlie is your big brother. He loves you very much."

"Brother Charlie!" Alison smiled widely.

Charlie grinned, "I love you, Ali," he kissed the top of her head, "It's okay, I was confused when I first met Mary too. She looks just like mommy! Our family is a bit complicated for a baby but when you grow into a big girl, I will tell you about it."

Mary smiled, "Would you like to hold her, Charlie?"

"Oh, yes please!" Charlie nodded and jumped up on a chair, "She's getting so big I have to sit down to hold her."

"She's growing very fast!" Mary agreed and handed over baby Alison.

Charlie held her carefully and close, "Hi baby," he rocked her gently on his knee, "Look how big you are. You are getting so strong," he looked up at Mary, "I like her eyes, they are so blue!"

"I like her eyes too," Mary bent down to their level, "They are just like yours - big and beautiful."

Charlie smiled, "Thank you, mama."

"Mama," Alison said loudly.

Charlie giggled, "Mary," he said, "or Auntie," he looked at Mary, "Which do you think is easier for her to say?"

"I'm not sure," Mary smiled.

Charlie tickled little Alison making her gurgle happily as she sat on his lap. Charlie kissed his little sister and played with her until she began rubbing her eyes. Charlie echoed his baby sisters yawn.

"Are you sleepy, Ali? I'm a bit sleepy too," Charlie yawned again.

Mary smiled, "Time for babies to go to bed. Maybe big brothers too."

"I'm not so tired," Charlie said, "I can stay up later than a little baby!"

Mary chuckled and pulled Alison from Charlie's arms, "Bed time, honey."

"Mommy," Alison yawned, "M…May. May."

Charlie tilted his head, "Mary! She's trying to say Mary!"

"May, May," Alison said, "May!"

"Yes, that's right," Mary said softly, laying the baby back in her crib, "You can go back to sleep now, baby. When you wake up, your mommy will be home."

Alison gurgled, still rubbing her eyes.

Mary rocked the crib gently, making Alison smile sleepily.

"Goodnight, baby Ali. I love you lots," Charlie whispered, "Sweet dreams, baby."

* * *

Jessica's heart melted as she saw Mary and Charlie asleep on the couch, the television still playing quietly. She put her handbag down and headed to the babies room, turning on the dim light. Alison stirred slightly in her sleep.

Jessica placed a finger on the babies soft face. Alison's eyelids fluttered but she stayed asleep. Jessica kissed her fingers and pressed them softly to Alison's forehead.

"Is she okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I would have heard if she cried – "

Jessica closed the nursery door behind her, "It's fine," she assured her sister, "She's fast asleep. Has she been okay, did she get to sleep okay?"

Mary nodded, "She did. She called me mommy, she's definitely becoming more aware of the world around her," she chuckled, "Charlie tried to teach her about our family tree – "

"Oh, that must have worked a treat," Jessica laughed.

"Well, even he doesn't know everything," Mary sighed, "But he tries. He loves her so much."

"He's adorable," Jessica smiled as they made their way back into the lounge where the little boy still slept on the couch. She crouched down beside the couch and pulled the sleeping boy into her arms.

Charlie stirred a little, rubbing his eyes, "Mommy," he murmured.

"Shh," Jessica hushed him as she carried him to his room and lay him in bed, "Goodnight, sweetheart, sleep tight," she tucked him in and kissed his face.

"Nighty night, mommy," Charlie murmured sleepily, "Nighty mama."

Mary smiled and ran a hand gently through Charlie's blonde hair, "Goodnight, baby," she whispered before leaving his bedroom, closing his door.

Jessica opened the door a crack, "He likes to have it a little open," she explained, "He has nightmares sometimes."

Mary nodded, struggling to stifle a yawn.

Jessica chuckled, "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

Mary waved a dismissive hand, "I'm fine, really."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "It's late, you can't stop yawning. I'm not letting you get behind the wheel. You know where the spare room is."

Mary smiled, "Thanks, Jess."

"Any time, go and get some sleep," Jessica hugged her sister quickly, "Goodnight."


End file.
